


A WAR BETWEEN STARS

by Roesewily



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roesewily/pseuds/Roesewily
Summary: 狭义星战AU，又名“奇迹昀昀环游宇宙”。自设捏他甚多，跟原作换头，流水账大白话，特别像梗概但确实是正文。
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun





	1. 前言

**Author's Note:**

> 双生预警 - 郑闰伍、郑萱儿  
> 性转预警 - 郑萱儿、中本悠子  
> 剧情向预警   
> 非传统romantic relationship预警

原力生生不息，光明与黑暗永远相伴而生。

新的预言在银河系中传播开来。

“天行陨落，同生二元，新的天选之子将会在克埠坦降生。”

•克埠坦 星历97年2月14日 当地时间12:17

克埠坦是银河系里一颗小星球，在内战期间曾经是皇帝的忠实追随者，经过一番自身政权交替后，他们成为了新共和国的一份子，但或许是曾经投身黑暗面的“不光辉”背景，克埠坦如今非常低调，在银河议会中鲜有自己的声音。这样的状况也受到其星球上的旧贵族们的怨念。

一座白玉雕花的小城堡内，公爵夫人正在产子，她的子宫内孕育了两个孩子，男孩儿已经顺利产下被侍女抱走，但第二个孩子还未露头，产婆和贴身侍女在她的身边，伴随着痛苦尖叫不停让她“深呼吸”、“用力”。她必须快些把这第二个孩子生出来，公爵正在从皇宫往回赶，如果他回来了，这个孩子就走不掉了。

公爵相信了预言，以及那个带来预言的黑斗篷——他即将出生的两个孩子将会是“新的天选之子”。

他要将孩子们送与“黑先生”（公爵这样称呼那位总在黑斗篷下的男人）培养。

“这将是我们复兴克埠坦的好机会！”

公爵夫人看着丈夫眼中名为疯狂的光芒，暗自下定决心要保护自己的孩子，她提前联络好了自己在银河中做贸易商人的哥哥，安排他在生产后立刻接走两个孩子。

哥哥劝她早些离开克埠坦，夫人说：“那样我们谁都走不掉，我会拖住我的丈夫，只要他还没疯掉，我就不会有事的。”

但是现在第二个孩子还没出来，她却已经听到陆行艇的引擎声在城堡门外了。

还有一股力量，扼住了她的喉咙。

贴身侍女也发现了，她从小一起长大、正在生产的女主人，脖颈上筋肉突然扭曲起来——“黑先生”也回来了。

“是在难产，孩子我可以保住，但是她背叛了您，我敬爱的公爵大人，没有必要留下了。”

公爵夫人的哥哥没等到第二个孩子，在卫兵来到之前，他抱着刚出生的男孩儿逃离了克埠坦。他知道自己一定会被追杀，便将男婴托给了贸易行里的熟人，这位熟人又把男婴带到了银河系边缘的一颗小星球——艾思达，那里有户人家一直没能拥有自己的孩子，他们正好能抚养这个男婴。


	2. 肃清行动

17年后。

圣殿里正在举行一场学徒对决，女孩儿将男人一击在地，蓝色的光剑直指其咽喉。黑先生对萱儿的表现非常满意，她的对手是赛科尔，也算是黑先生的得意门徒之一，但赛科尔二十三岁了，到了这个年纪开始沉迷缠绵的爱情了，麻烦，并不是他想要的利刃了。

萱儿收剑，看着狼狈躺在地上的赛科尔，嘴角勾起一丝笑容满是蔑视的意味——果然是“不可用之才”。

萱儿转身向学徒场外的师父身边走去，她疑惑得看着师父的嘴唇动了动，没听到任何话语却是听到了光剑开启的声音。在那瞬间她右腿后撤伏低躬身，头微微一侧，正瞧见赛科尔的光剑擦掉了她一缕额发。

“啧。”

所有学徒都知道，反手切剑是萱儿的拿手杀招。她保持躬身的姿势，不惯用的左手探到背后，挂在右腿束带上的光剑应原力来到她手中，一道蓝光过后，学徒场上只剩下她还站着了。

黑先生鼓了鼓掌，萱儿利落收剑，看着场上赛科尔拦腰分成两节的尸体慢慢透明，只剩下学徒武服散落着。

“机警的判断，果断的杀伐之心，也是一个合格的原力武士应具备的美好品格，萱儿做的非常好。”

“师父过誉了。”

黑师父挥挥手，招来一副卷轴，“作为一点小小的奖励，下次我出任务的时候，萱儿你可随行观摩学习。”

学徒场训练结束后，帝努准备和渽民一同去吃午饭，但渽民说他想向萱儿师姐请教一些事情，让他先走。帝努虽然有些迟疑，但看着已经向师姐跑去的好友的背影，只好自行离开，不过他走了没两步就被人从后面赶上一把拉住他的手肘往别的方向带去。

“扬……”

“嘘！”

拽走帝努的是另外一个学徒，扬扬。他们几个一般年纪，前几年的时候经常一起玩，后来扬扬经常被带回家族“学习经商知识以待继承家业”，渽民也开始沉醉于原力研究，三人才渐渐有些疏远了。

扬扬拉着帝努从偏门又绕回了圣殿，还左闪右闪躲避着轮值巡逻的师兄师姐们，虽然很恼火也很好奇他们到底要做什么，但是看着扬扬绷紧的嘴角帝努还是决定保持安静。

最终扬扬带着他来到了圣殿后花园，他俩在灌木丛后露出两对眼睛，渽民和萱儿的身影出现在视野里，他们的对话好像已经告一段落了，萱儿拍拍渽民的肩膀说了什么，虽然隔着有些远什么都听不到，但是帝努懂唇语——这也是扬扬拉着他过来的一个重要原因。

渽民对萱儿点了点头离开了后花园，扬扬和帝努也抓紧时间离开了。离开圣殿后，帝努想问扬扬些话，但他轻点了帝努手腕两下便同家族司机一同离开了。

凌晨两点，帝努偷偷离开宿舍又来到了他和扬扬分手的地方，一艘外型略有些浮夸的小型飞行艇远远的驶来停在他面前，帝努跳上飞行艇才发现竟然是扬扬在驾驶。

“你到驾驶年龄了吗？！”  
“淡定，我会跑的时候我爸就开始教我驾驶了。”  
“你可小心点，别被巡警逮住。”  
“逮住？”扬扬露出一个痞气笑容，“在克埠坦谁敢拦大公子的车？”  
“嗯？你开的你哥的车？”  
“当然，不然我们怎么去露比坝。”  
“啊？我们要去那儿？”

露比坝是克埠坦的娱乐中心，这里酒吧林立、鱼龙混杂，扬扬的哥哥不愧是克埠坦著名的风流的公子，他俩开着颇有认知度的飞行艇没怎么费力就进入了核心红区。  
“我们怎么出去？一出去不就暴露了？”  
“会有人来带我们的。”  
“谁？”  
扬扬没回答，他望向窗外，有个银发男孩从一家酒吧的后门出来朝飞行艇走来。扬扬急忙整理自己的领子，回身问帝努：“我看起来还不错吧？”  
一直处于过度紧张状态的帝努这才发现扬扬是精心打扮过的，头发有特意抓过造型，耳朵上挂了一堆耳钉——嗯？这小子动用他们之间好久都没用过的“秘密暗号”叫他出来，是为了……见相好？  
飞行艇的舱门打开，还没来得及说话，帝努就被一身衣服罩了个正着。  
银发男孩冷冷开口道：“刘扬扬你朋友胆子真大，穿着学徒服就来了。”  
“对不起啊，肖俊，”扬扬想抓头发又想起来自己做了造型，手停在半空中成了个滑稽姿势，“比较突然我忘记跟帝努说清楚了。”  
  
帝努和扬扬跟着肖俊左绕右绕进了一个二层的小包间，肖俊走的时候对扬扬说：“在这等着，我演出结束再来找你算账。”  
待肖俊关门离开，扬扬往包间沙发上一倒，拍拍身边的位置招呼帝努：“来来来，别紧张，你就当是出来玩，虽然我们接下来要讲的话不怎么好玩。”  
“你下午拉着我去后花园是为了知道他们说什么？”  
“Bingo！我又不懂唇语嘛！”  
“那我得告诉你没什么可说的，师姐只是鼓励了一下渽民好好训练。”  
“那渽民问了什么才能得到这样的答复呢？”扬扬坐起身来，目光灼灼盯着帝努。  
帝努被他盯得有点不舒服：“我哪儿知道，我们都没看到他说什么。”  
“你跟渽民从小一起长大，你会不知道他一直想要什么？”  
见帝努不回答，扬扬倒也不着急，他敲敲桌台上的点单，要来了了一瓶果酒：“肖俊是这里的驻唱歌手，等下他会上台，我可喜欢听他唱歌了。反正明天师父和萱儿师姐就出去执行任务了，不知道什么时候才会回来，我们可以放松一下。”

•次级巡洋舰 星历114年8月17日 协调时间04:52:37

巡洋舰载着黑先生一行人进入光速飞行，出发前萱儿去查看了还在睡梦中的学徒们，她没看到帝努，冰冷的床铺表明他已经离开有一阵子了，不过帝努一向有点孤僻经常有自己的行动她就没在意。  
但她确实有些在意这次的任务。  
“师父，这个瓦坎——”  
“你不需要知道什么，到达以后即刻展开肃清。”  
“……遵命。”

•瓦坎 星历114年8月18日 当地时间23:44

瓦坎是一个地质活动非常活跃的星球，时不时有些火山喷发、地壳移动，苦师父便要经常带着他的学徒们修缮住所和训练所。只不过往后应该不再会有这种让孩子们叫苦连连的差事了。

他刚把悠子和马克送走，虽然悠子有点在意没和思成说再见这件事，但是两个人还是乖乖领了任务驾驶飞船离开了瓦坎。

这是最后两个被以任务为名义派出去的孩子，还剩下两个孩子……

天空突然出现一个亮点，一段很久都没有动静的原力连接产生了些许震动——这么快就来了吗？

苦师父立刻向住所赶去，他得在那些家伙落地前把思成送走！

推开学徒们住所的门，尽管不意外，但在看到廷祐那被子都没铺开的床铺时，苦师父还是叹了一口气。

“思成，思成，醒醒！”

“嗯……嗯？师父？”

“快起来！拿上你的光剑跟我来！”

苦师父把思成推上最后一架飞船，他本来打算明早再带着思成离开瓦坎，没想到今晚那些人就来了。思成还有点睡得迷迷糊糊的，突然脖子里一凉，他整个人一激灵清醒了不少，看着那个颈环，他小声问：“师父？这是？”

把自己最疼爱的学徒摁到座位上，苦师父扶着他的肩膀说：“思成，听着，以后不论发生了什么，你都要保持这颗善良的本心。”

“善良的本心”是师父经常用来评价自己的话，但是在这种环境下听到，思成有些慌乱：“师父？您怎么突然说这——”

苦师父收起原力，扶正陷入昏睡的学徒，给他系好安全带，启动了他脖子上的颈环，上面小小的指示灯开始发出悠悠红光。

搭载思成的飞船顺利起飞离开瓦坎了，苦师父回到训练所前面的空场，他感应的到，师徒连接和另外一条连接震颤的越来越厉害，廷祐正带着那个人前来。

“我们好久没见了。”

瓦坎的空气对流非常平缓，几乎不起风，但苦师父的衣角略微飘动，他知道那是那个人的小把戏，在他们曾经都侍奉尊主的时候，他就喜欢这么做。

“太无聊了嘛。”他总是这么说。

“我看你现在不像是无聊的样子。”

“呵……”

黑先生抬手，站在他身后两步外的萱儿这是第一次见到师父摘掉斗篷，她的角度只能看到师父的头发泛着灰绿色，脖颈后两道黑色线条印记向他的脸庞方向蔓延。

“我还以为你都忘了呢。”

“我记性很好。”

“那你很清楚我对待叛徒的态度了。”

苦师父笑笑，点亮自己的光剑做出防御态势：“那就来吧，我们也好久没过招了。”

“是啊，好久了。”

很多年前他们都是西斯尊主麾下的追随者，两个人关系不错，经常一起出去出任务。不过两人的行事风格完全不一样，先生有点冲动并且时常以武力解决问题，师父则总是很冷静，有时候看上去不大像是修行黑暗原力的人。一开始这种差异让他们像齿轮一样你进我退严丝合缝的向前滚动，可时间一长，两人之间的差别越来越显著，齿轮开始松动了。

在针对残存绝地势力的那场战役中，黑先生沉浸在杀戮与征服的快感中，没有发现自己最信任的同伴，对黑暗原力产生了质疑。

黑暗尊主被消灭后，苦师父失踪了，直到现在他们站在对方的对立面上在此见面。

对廷祐来说，一旦踏上背叛的道路，他就不能回头了。从他领着黑先生一行人出现开始，养育自己近十年的师父没有看过他一眼，哪怕是一瞥，就像每次他和思成一起去找师父时，师父的眼里只有思成。

萱儿感受到身边一股原力在波动，她偏头看着那个陌生的金发男孩儿——是他引领着他们来到在这里，他紧抿着唇，右手抓着学徒服的下襟，目光朝着战局望去，那里面有愤恨、嫉妒、不甘，萱儿对这些情绪很熟悉，她在圣殿经常见，是师父最喜欢的。

“这是一个肃清行动。”

廷祐一愣，他转过脸来和萱儿对视。

女孩儿的脸庞映着瓦坎岩浆流暗红光，用最平静的语气说：“师父会打倒那个人。”  
黑先生打掉了苦师父的光剑，原力的冲击让后者一个趔趄倒在地上，再抬头便是曾经熟悉的红色光剑抵着自己的脸。

萱儿说：“他会让你结束这一切，完成你的使命。”  
黑先生没有回头，他朗声唤道：“过来，廷祐。”

廷祐试图从萱儿的眼中找出些什么却一无所获，只得扭过头迈开腿——她又轻轻说：“我会帮你。”

“拿着，孩子。”  
黑先生将苦师父的光剑唤来递给廷祐。  
“看着他，”黑先生向后退了几步，“当你独身一人被困在这个糟糕星球的洞穴里时，他在哪儿？”  
学徒们会组队进行训练，7个学徒他总是落单的那个，小小的廷祐总是祈祷师父能来解救他但师父从未出现过，后来次数多了，他也就习惯了。  
“获得水晶认可，你是第一个，他赞许过你吗？”  
他们几个年纪相仿的学徒一起去接受水晶试炼，尽管他才刚学习原力没多久水晶第一个回应了他的召唤，师父的脸色却不怎么好。  
“他最喜欢那个善良的小孩儿吧，孩子，你的善意是否有过回报？”  
廷祐握紧手中的光剑，即使在这种情况下，曾全身心相信的授业恩师也不曾看向自己。  
“你一直在监视他。”苦师父撑起上身，对黑先生说，“也难为你有这份耐心等到现在才催动这枚棋子。”  
“我？不不不，老朋友，主要得感谢你和你的学徒们一直以来‘添油加火’啊。”黑先生咧开嘴笑了，露出两排尖利的牙齿，“而且，他可是一枚利刃。”  
廷祐看着做出一副无畏生死模样的师父，身体里涌起一股厌恶的情绪，他能感觉到自己的原力同时在震颤，是前所未有的征服欲和掌控感。  
他举起光剑：“我从来都不止是棋子。”

黑先生满意的看着地上的尸体，撇了一眼正放下手的萱儿，走上前去抬起廷祐的脸：“你有非常大的潜力，孩子。来吧，跟我们一起，还有很多事情要做呢。”  
萱儿平复了一下自己的原力，看到廷祐的眼中出现些许金色，微微笑了。


	3. 飞向目的地

•小型星际飞船 星历114年8月19日 协调时间11:14:06

思成站在对岸，看着师父在和一个灰绿色头发的武士打斗，他想叫师父小心背后飞来的巨石，张嘴却发不出任何声音。瓦坎的红色岩浆河突然涌动起来，热气蒸腾着，让思成觉得自己快烧起来了。实在太难受了，他不由得退后两步跪坐了下来，再抬头时却看到一把蓝色的光剑穿过师父的胸膛。

“不——！！！”

他猛地睁开眼，满头大汗。

思成急促地吸了两口气，慌忙想起身结果被安全带噔了一下，突如其来的冲力把他吓清醒了几分。

待稍稍静下心来，他解开安全带来到舷窗边，望着窗外无垠的漆黑，不由得双手抱头呢喃出声：“我这是在哪儿啊……”

闭上眼，思成试图在原力中感受师徒链接的存在，但很快发现一个很严重的问题——他感受不到原力了。

离开瓦坎的引力范围后飞船漫无目的得飘在太空中，幸运的因为有师父预先设定的反侦察模式，黑先生派出的小型搜索队没找到它。踱步良久，数次尝试均无法感应到原力存在的思成已经开始怀疑自己难道穿越到了一个没有原力的平行世界？

突然飞船内部的原件映出了人影，他凑过去，这才发现自己的脖子上多了个以前没有的环状物，上面还有个小小的指示灯发出点点红光，他伸手摸了摸这个环状物，感受到了一股强大的压制感，不由得怀疑自己无法调动原力是这个装置搞的鬼。

“不管是不是你，你都太奇怪了吧！”思成伸手去拽颈环，没想到这个毫无重量感的东西竟然挺结实，把脖子都搞红了颈环也是纹丝未动，他只好放弃硬拽的打算，开始在船舱内四处打量有没有什么工具可用。

一圈下来，没发现什么工具，倒是看到了摊在船舱桌台上的一个笔记本。思成走过去拿起笔记本左右观察了一下，十分确定封面上的签名是师父的字迹，但写的“Kyungsoo”却是他之前没听过的。解开笔记本的边口，思成快速扫了两眼前两页，泛黄的纸张上记录的内容让他十分吃惊。又翻了两页，他猛地合上笔记本奔到驾驶舱想要设定回瓦坎的航线——“如果不能用原力那就用笨方法，回最开始的地方等着！”——思成是这样想的，但是显然苦师父已经想到了这点，他一输入瓦坎的坐标，飞船突然自动锁定了其他坐标，思成使劲敲击控制台也没能阻止飞船朝着设定地点飞去。

“完了，废了。”

•艾思达 星历114年8月19日 当地时间09:24

闰伍照例告别父母驾驶陆行艇前往自己任职的部落学堂，他在那里当助教，路上他要顺便接上几个“上学困难户”，闰伍承担起这项不讨好的工作主要是因为他发现他能控制人的想法和行动，年龄越小越好控制。他搞不明白这究竟是怎么回事，但是在教学过程中这个真的很好用，某天他对着一个总是不写作业的学生说“你会乖乖回家把作业写完”，第二天那个孩子真的交上来了作业，虽然他自己也很迷惑，甚至还问闰伍：“我怎么写了作业？”

今天的学堂倒是没有什么调皮的孩子需要他进行下咒，闰伍松了一口气。

下午的课程结束了，闰伍作为助教领着孩子们离开教室，他看着落在最后磨磨唧唧的楷灿，轻叹了一口气走过去：“楷灿，今天要去老师家吗？你上午没来缺了不少内容，我给你补补。”

“不了，助教老师，我还要去做工，不然我爸哪儿来的酒钱。”楷灿露出一个假笑，踢踢踏踏的走了。

学堂的其他老师凑到闰伍身边：“唉，小伍啊，你就别管那孩子了，他爸那个样，他以后也学不好。”

闰伍对那个老师笑了笑，没回应他的话便径直回到教室。正课老师已经离开了，闰伍关上门，站在门口挥挥手招来教室后面的扫把，又勾勾手指摆正角落里的课桌，他只希望明天楷灿别再逃课了，也不知道这个小孩儿天天的都跑出去做什么。

•小型星际飞船 星历114年8月20日 协调时间09:71:22

思成一手扣着颈环的边缘，一手举着笔记本，那上面每个字他都认识，连起来怎么就那么玄幻呢！

“师父啊师父，你可是给我留了个大问题……”

•银河议会（可洛桑） 星历114年8月20日 当地时间14:25

十七年前的克埠坦公爵，如今的摄政王，他正在准备竞选本届银河议会委员长席位。委员长共有五位，在议会中有重要的投票权，委员长可以否决议会非2/3通过的议案，也可以影响议长的决策，可谓是一个拥有实权又不怎么显眼的高位。

摄政王本来打算过些年直接竞选议长，但黑先生的话让他产生了动摇，确实他们现在的力量还不充分，如果贸然行动可能会适得其反。并且现在黑先生已经消灭了他最大的敌人，还有些先一步跑掉的啰啰需要追杀罢了，委员长的力量也足以为他提供政策和军事上的支持了。

•银河议会（可洛桑） 星历114年8月21日 当地时间16:17

摄政王，啊，现在应当称之为委员长大人，正在送别来到他的临时住所向他道贺的各个星球议会大使——今天上午他以议会过半赞成票成为了委员长之一。

黑先生站在二层露台上看着楼下阿谀奉承的政界人士们，心里不由得一阵鄙夷，但想想自己的宏图还需要这群人来打根基，他便扭头回到书房，努力静心等待委员长大人回来。

“先生需要我们提供什么帮助呢？”

“我需要你重启暴风步兵。”

“先生，这个不容易，我们进入和平时期才短短20年，现在正是各星球休养的关键时点……”

“如果我说必须呢。”

“那我必须要一个契机，或者说是借口。”

黑先生转了转自己的手腕，交给委员长大人一个光标：“很快就有了。”

委员长大人看着手中的光标，发现那上面标记着一个星球：“你要……”

“历史给予新共和国的教训就是，他们永远也记不住教训。”黑先生笑了，在斗篷的遮挡下委员长大人只能看到他的尖牙，“你最好现在就开始准备提案了。”

•No.4229飞跃奇点 星历114年8月25日 协调时间08:47:03

因为燃料即将见底，飞船自动从锁定航线中脱离出来，思成立刻查看了一下自己的所在位置，不由得开始扣指甲——这是他紧张时的小习惯。现在的情况是，他已经离着瓦坎很远了，想回也回不去，并且师父在笔记里明确给自己留下了任务。不管怎么说，他必须先去最近的飞跃奇点补充燃料。如果要加快前往艾思达的进行，还能在奇点顺便打一个“顺风车”进行快速空间跳跃。

坐标代表的星球，艾思达，航行的时间里，思成调用过飞船上的银河网查找关于它的信息，但只发现了银河百科上的一个此条，也仅仅是简述了一下艾思达是一个荒漠星球，基本没有农业和服务业，至今还使用奴隶制，没有统一行政单位，以部落聚居为主。这种相当原始的形态，用师父笔记上的记录来说，就是很“银河边缘”，这让思成有种自己在飞向宇宙尽头的感觉……还好师父留下了一些具体的村落名称，不至于让他跟个“没头的苍蝇”似的在偌大个星球上乱晃寻找那位“预言中的另一个孩子”。

•银河议会（可洛桑） 星历114年8月27日

巴乐库斯坦星球被自称“新革命”的势力摧毁了，他们采用的是第一秩序遗留下来的歼星科技，委员长大人在议会发表了激情演说，表示“不能重蹈覆辙，这一次我们要走在敌人的前面”，他推动了一项名为《新暴风计划》的提案通过，以对新共和国军事力量进行扩充，具体条款包括重启暴风兵编制，逐步征兵；选择重点星球建造军事前哨；搭建全新银河舰队等等。

议案通过后，委员长大人又按照黑先生的指示成立作战指挥部，并将思成指认为“新革命”派重要成员，下达了银河追捕令。

•No.5173飞跃奇点 星历114年9月1日 协调时间12:36:84

“这是到达艾思达前的最后一个奇点了，”思成一边操控着飞船向停机坪降落一边自言自语，“我得把燃料补满。”

他已经把师父的笔记翻来覆去读了好几遍，最终得出结论是：银河外面有个坏人教养了预言中的一个孩子，另一个孩子被他的舅舅带走了，根据师父的推测极有可能在艾思达上。那个坏人想要利用预言之子的力量达成统治银河的目的，必须要先一步找到另一个孩子确保他不会也倒入黑暗面，并促使其修炼原力以完成平衡原力的任务，才能阻止邪恶势力的发展。

师父在笔记中还提到了对廷祐的担忧：“廷祐这个孩子很特殊，我难以阻止他身上的黑暗原力渐渐成型，我已经知道他在和KAI进行联系，只是希望……哪怕还有一点希望，他能抵挡欲望的侵蚀。”

思成摸了摸自己手腕上的蓝色绳链，他们七个学徒皆有一个，每个人的颜色都不一样，是悠子送给他们的。想到悠子他不禁轻笑出声，不知道这个脾气有点大的公主殿下现在又在哪儿。

在加油坞给飞船安排了自动序列，思成便前往奇点的贸易区，打算补充点饮用水和食物。走了没两步，他就感觉到有人在看着他，目光赤裸到即使没了原力感应他都能感受到。

思成不由得放慢了脚步，他稍稍侧头观察四周，本能地感受到或许有危险——

“警告！警告！发现通缉犯！”

突然间四周红灯闪烁，奇点的大屏幕上出现了思成模糊的照片，旁边还贴心标识了“‘新革命’派重要成员共和国通缉犯 为巴乐库斯坦星球被毁负主要责任”的字样。

顾不得一头问号，思成掉头就跑，不远处卫兵正在集结，他需要尽快赶回飞船立刻离开！

身后有流弹不停朝自己发射，思成在货物和柱子间左右闪躲，猛然一声“ 嘭！”在远处炸响开，他下意识的躬下身体要躲避，不过声音的主人公目标也不是冲着他，是冲着他的飞船。看着燃烧的飞船思成愣了两秒接着扭头往反方向并大喊：“快跑！！！”

卫兵长看着通缉犯掉头朝自己的方向跑来一阵欣喜，只不过他很快就知道思成为什么这样做了——飞船是在停燃料序列里的。卫兵长刚才指挥的那发火箭弹不仅摧毁了思成的飞船，还造成了大火。

在燃料库附近着火了，这可是一级安全事件。

奇点里的人都发现了事情的严重性，大家慌忙开始四散奔逃，对卫兵们来说本来清晰的追击路线一下子混乱了起来，卫兵长拿出扩音器试图维持秩序，而燃料库开始爆炸，引得旁边燃料序列的飞船也遭了秧，“嘭”“嗙”声此起彼伏，整个奇点开始震颤。思成被背后来的冲击波震得趔趄了两下，但他不敢懈怠，立刻稳住身形向下层停机坪赶去，他必须赶快找个别的飞船离开，但是他也不能抢别人的，那相当于断了别人的生路。

“这么大个奇点总有被抛弃的飞船吧！”

唯一的安慰是——思成捏了下随身的斜挎包——师父的笔记本他好好的带着了。

•No.5173飞跃奇点 星历114年9月1日 协调时间22:04:52

一个暴风兵连来到了奇点，他们带来了议会的决议，正式接管这个说实话已经惨了的设施。

爆炸发生后，奇点内置的维稳系统开始运作，消防机器人出动却没法抑制火势。飞跃奇点是一个依靠造氧机维持生命运作的人造设施，最重要的部分就是底部的造氧机，如果火势和连环爆炸波及到那里，损失不可估量。维稳系统启动了S级应急预案，将火势较大的部分强制从主体中分离，只不过一离开氧气环境熊熊火焰就哑火了，给太空徒填一块垃圾。

奇点的负责人，一个有些矮小的共和国官吏，哆哆嗦嗦的站在全副武装的暴风兵执行长面前汇报情况，他很多年没见过这种士兵了，没想到共和国竟然重新设立了编制，还这么快就征到了兵。

“你是说，他跑了。”

“是……是的，卫兵长说…说爆炸发生…发生以后……”

“往哪儿去了？”

“这…这我们也不知道……监控系统被大火破坏了……”

“你们这里的停机坪在哪儿？”

“有，有两个，一个是……是燃料库附近的，已经分离出去了，还有一个…在…在下面………”

“带我们过去。”

官吏亦步亦趋的跟在暴风兵执行长后面，他们已经走过了大半个停机坪，说实话爆炸之后很多原本在奇点上休息的人都匆忙离开了，停机坪也是空空荡荡的，不知道这位执行长下来看什么。

突然面前的人停了下来，指着旁边一块空地：“这里原来停的什么？”

官吏赶忙凑上前去，发现这块空地看样子是有段日子没人来过了，竟然灰扑扑的，飞船离开后留下了一个模糊的轮廓。每个停机位上都有记录仪，他想去调用一下信息，却发现记录仪被砸坏了，瞬间有些慌张，急忙扭头想解释：“这…这个……记录仪……”

“有备用信息库吗？”

“有！有的！只不过在抢修……”

“那就带我去我的办公室。”

“啊？啊！是！是！”

“报告！备用信息库已经修理完毕，经核查，执行长指出的库位上停的是一架Uzi小型武装飞艇，船主登记的是莫尔茨·立德，职业是动物猎人，他已经失踪五年了。”

已经把头罩和手套摘了的执行长摇晃着手里的香槟：“我可真讨厌暴风兵的这身衣服，笨重又没啥防护性。”

“呃，是！”

“没让你回答。行了下去吧。”

待手下离开，“还不错”执行长放下香槟评价道——感谢那位已经飘在太空中的官吏——重新戴上头罩和手套，他又从女士们最爱的Johnny士官变成了暴风兵执行长，他站在通讯器前录下了讯息发送给指挥部。现在剩下要做的就是整理一下这个奇点了，这样远离政治核心区的位置优势完全可以好好利用一下。


	4. 在路上

•艾思达 星历114年9月2日 当地时间07:11

蒙蒙亮状态的艾思达上空出现了一个黑点，正是驾驶着遗弃飞船而来的思成，他现在要做一件已经在脑海里演习了很多遍但也仅仅是在设想中的事。

他弯腰把T-Y抱起来，发现这小家伙竟然还趁自己不注意搞了一下个人卫生。

“嗯？你这是把自己擦干净了？”

“我哔—哔觉得自己—哔应该——哔好哔看点——”

“呃……我会尽早修复你的语音系统的！”

思成把小机器人捆在自己胸前，背好降落伞。他开始在驾驶舱和舱门间演练，一旦行动开始他必须够快，三次演练后，他默念：“事不过三，实战吧实战吧，再不出去我就不知道最后会降落到哪儿了！”

似乎是感觉到了新主人的紧张，T-Y在思成的怀里也不敢出声。

“好了，我要关掉动力系统了。”思成在驾驶舱里为自己倒数，在飞船失去动力前一秒他不由得想：“如果有原力我还可以原力一下！现在也太惨了！”

飞船开始自由下滑，思成立刻飞奔到舱门，虽然越来越倾斜的船舱给他造成了些行进的麻烦，但他最终还是赶到了，一把拍下舱门开关，风一瞬间刮了进来，思成也顾不得看清楚外面什么样子就抓紧跳了出来。

“啊——我——恐——高——啊啊啊啊——”

“哔——啊~哔——”

好歹是有惊无险落了地。

思成听着远远的传来一声“哐”，探头眯起眼使劲望了望那边冒起的黑烟，确认飞船应该是坠毁了，他稍微安心了一些，把小机器人放下来：“好了，T-Y，我们现在去找人。”

T-Y是思成在那个废弃飞船上发现的小机器人。

他当时冲到停机坪，一篇混乱中发现了灰扑扑的一艘飞船，思成过去拨拉了两下记录仪确认主人八成是不会回来找了，便从随身包包里掏出一个小榔头——本来他从飞船的工具箱里捎着这个是防身用的，没想到竟然阴差阳错用来毁坏记录仪。

确认记录仪已经损坏不会留下飞船的行动迹象，思成便趁乱和一大批赶着逃离的人们一起离开了No.5173飞跃奇点。

思成看了看燃料情况，庆幸当年这艘船的主人可能是刚补充好燃料，撑到艾思达问题不大。成功设定坐标进入光速自动导航，思成思索了一会儿，以共和国的力量，总会发现他在哪里，所以他打算在艾思达伪装一个坠毁现场来迷惑注意力。于是他开始到处翻看飞船上有没有些东西可以留下，也就是这个时候他发现了倒在角落里的T-Y。

想也没想，思成着手修了一下T-Y，还好这个小机器人只是长期处于待机状态而有点电路接触不良。重新启动以后，小家伙哔哔吧吧的介绍了自己，说了很多总结一下就是：自己是T-Y型号的多功能机器人，懂很多门语言，知道很多星球知识，原来的主人是一位猎人，专门猎捕稀有生物卖给图新鲜的贵族玩，上次出去以后再也没回来，它也就被留在了这里，它希望能跟着救了它的好心人，别再留它一个机器人孤单单的了。

思成听着听着就笑了：“你也不怕我是个坏人呐？”

“哔—坏人——哔卟—什么是—哔哔——坏人——”

“小傻瓜，就是会伤害你的人。”

T-Y歪歪自己圆滚滚的脑袋：“原来—哔——的主——人-卟—是坏哔——人！你——哔—很—好！”

笑着摸了摸小机器人的头部，思成说：“虽然你的语音系统还有点问题，不过你就跟着我吧。”

•克埠坦 星历114年9月2日 当地时间17:24

廷祐在神殿花园里端详自己的光剑。他已经来到这个叫做圣殿的地方近两周时间了，黑先生进行了收徒仪式正式将他纳入门下，没说别的，就只是让他适应环境，萱儿也常常不见人影，据说是“在行动前还有很多准备工作”。

他大概能猜到所谓的行动是追击他曾经的师门，而他已经准备好了。

“嘿。”

那个小孩儿又来了。

廷祐并不回头，只是把光剑收起来： “不好好训练跑这来做什么？”

“那我倒要问问你怎么从来都不参加。”渽民双手交叉放在胸前，倚靠在神殿石柱上，他很不喜欢这个新来的，先生还要求他们称其为“师兄”。

“你们的训练对我来说只是小打小闹罢了。”

“哦？那你更应该来参加，教我们点更进一步的东西，师兄。”

“看在你叫我‘师兄’的份上，那就现在吧。”说完廷祐便不再理会渽民，径直向圣殿内走去。

“新来的师兄”出现在训练场上。

这可是件大事，不一会儿学徒中间消息就传遍了，三三两两散落在圣殿各处的大家纷纷向场边聚集。帝努左右张望一圈没发现渽民在哪儿，心下暗道这八成是渽民搞的，等下要是在场上丢人了他又要恼火了。

新来的师兄穿的都和他们不一样，他的黑衣着有些破旧，有红色的细绳缠绕在他的右腕上。而他们这些圣殿学徒，皆是白色的学徒服，腰间缠着棕色束腰布。廷祐站在场地一边，渽民把弄着他的绿色光剑站在对面，看上去就像一场街头传说中的“正邪大战”即将开始。

但帝努可没什么心思看，他想叫停这场没有意义的比试：照着先生对廷祐师兄的态度，他怕不是比他们都强很多，就算渽民已经是他们中间的翘楚，这样贸然挑战也太唐突了。帝努不禁心下着急，他可不想让渽民受伤，尤其是之前出过塞科尔那档子事了。但围观的学徒群体比他激动多了，如果他这个时候出头，怕不是要被围殴，更要命的是渽民也不会理解他的。

在他犹豫的时候，场上已经开始了比试。

帝努连忙探头查看渽民的情况，廷祐师兄似乎不是很想出手，或者说不屑于出手，他的光剑一直好好的放在腰侧，双手背在身后，任凭渽民对他出招也神清气定只是闪躲。

这个样子渽民肯定要着急的。帝努握了握拳头，不由得担心起来，他可不想渽民成为第二个塞科尔。

果然渽民有些沉不住气了，他的出招越来越快，但相对的也失了节奏，站在最外围的帝努感觉到了原力链接里不寻常的波动，他晃晃悠悠后退了两步，身体中似乎有股力量在拽着他要往什么地方去——

“啊！”

帝努猛地回头，看到萱儿一手放在他的肩上正看着他。

“师姐……”

“他们在做什么？”

“呃……比试？”

萱儿挑了下眉毛，径直往前走，或许是因为她的原力气场太明显，原本围在场边的学徒们感受到了背后有些熟悉的气息，纷纷侧身给她让路。

“够了。”萱儿抬手，原本在渽民手中的光剑一下子向她飞去。渽民突然之间失去了使力点被诓了一下，缓了一下才稳住身形，抬头就看到师姐不赞同的目光。

萱儿走入训练场，把关掉的光剑还给渽民，看着他朗声道：“比试可以，有了实力再说。都明白了吗？”

“是。”“明白了。”四周的学徒纷纷回答。

渽民抿着唇，垂下眼睑：“嗯。”

待萱儿叫着廷祐一同离开训练场，帝努立刻赶上渽民的步伐：“渽民，等等我。”

但是渽民仿佛没听到一般，只顾着往前走。

“等下！渽民！”帝努加快步调，马上就要赶上了，没想到渽民突然停下转身——“啊！渽民——”

“你为什么退缩？”

“什么？”

“我感受到了，你往后退了。”

“渽民，你太着急了，这样不好……”

“哪里不好？”

“啊……我，我觉得证明自己也是需要时间的，你可以放慢脚步的。”

渽民看着帝努，自己从小一起长大的好朋友，几年前他俩还懵懵懂懂的时候，在探究原力的过程中莫名其妙结成了一条原力链接，在刚才的比试里，他已经触到了更深一层的力量，但是原力链接却突然出现并拽住了他。

“你说的对，这样不好。”

“啊……”帝努刚想笑笑，又听到渽民说：“这个原力链接太妨碍我了，我会想办法解除掉。”

他笑不出来了：“渽民？”

“就这样。”说完，渽民就回身继续往前了。

萱儿把廷祐带到了圣殿的二层，黑先生给他们放了暴风兵执行长的讯息，向两人征求意见。

廷祐看了看事发奇点的位置，“他要是要躲起来，那这片星域有很多地方可以去，”他在云台上调出星图，指了指艾思达“但他要是要找谁，艾思达是附近唯一有生命居住的星球。”

萱儿皱眉：“这是个什么地方？”

“一个很落后的地方，曾经是通缉犯们最爱的无法之地，旧历24年的星云大爆炸把整个星球往银河边缘推移，在移动过程中大部分人都死了，活下来的成为如今这些居民的祖先。”

关上没什么有用信息的网页，萱儿看着廷祐说：“旧历24年，那可是好长之前的事了。你比银河百科全书都知道的多。”

“百科全书是星历产物，教科会大概还没删改完旧历的东西，只能放些七七八八的边角料。”

黑先生对廷祐的学识很满意：“我交给你一个小队，先去艾思达，找不到再加派人手挨个排查这片星域。”

“师父，艾思达离得很远，等我们到了他可能早离开了。”

“对于你们的小飞船，艾思达是很远，对于新共和国的穿梭舰，就没有那么远了。”

待廷祐领命离开后，萱儿问黑先生：“师父，您不是都已经知道那些了，直接让他去不就行了？”

“他现在需要的是成就感，”黑先生摆弄着全息星图上的艾思达，“那就得多给点彰显的机会。”

黑先生关掉星图：“我有预感这一次他可能会失败，萱儿你也做好出击准备。”

“是，师父。”


End file.
